La competencia
by Psicomari
Summary: Infierno. Si Stacy tuviera que asignar un adjetivo a estos cinco meses, elegiría este Infierno. En algunas ocasiones, es preferible al cielo. [Dedicado a Stacy Adler]


**Disclamer: **House, M.D. y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de David Shore. Hago esto por propia voluntad y sin fines de lucro.

**.**

**Advertencia: **El capítulo acontinuación, pueden contener spoilers de la serie House, M. D.

**.**

**.**

**.**

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

**La competencia**

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

**.**

**.**

**La Competencia**

_Quita tu mano__  
__de encima.__  
__Déjame con mi vacío,__  
__déjame. Para abismo, con el mío__  
__tengo bastante.__  
_**_(Blas de Otero, _**_Ancia)_

**.**

****.****

El piano se corta cuando oye el "clic" de la llave en la cerradura. Ni siquiera aporreando las teclas deja de prestar atención al mínimo sonido, aunque el continuo chasquido de dolor enredado como una anguila entre los músculos y tendones de su pierna lo aplaque todo. Ella cierra la puerta y se traga un suspiro, cargando las bolsas de la compra hasta la cocina.

Se prepara para la función.

Fuerza una sonrisa. Pasa por su lado. El piano vuelve a sonar. "Hey, Greg. Te traje aquello que me…". La música se eleva de golpe y ahoga sus palabras. Tensa la sonrisa. Aprieta los nudillos. Llega a la cocina.  
Es curioso, se ha acostumbrado a representar la función. Tan sólo pasan cinco días desde que Cuddy le dio el alta.

**.**

_La competencia _**_elocutiva_**.

**.**

Hoy ha empezado a fumar, días que pasan entre humo y menta.  
No sabe por qué tiene que pedir perdón por algo que le ha salvado la vida, pero no se cansa de repetirlo. Parece que él no sabe hablar, lo cual, ambos lo saben bien, es absurdamente absurdo. Y cuando le da el privilegio de escuchar sonido que sale de su boca no es mucho mejor. No se ha acostumbrado, no va a hacerlo, pero intenta buscar el punto de equilibrio entre el silencio y la explosión.

No es estúpida. No es idiota. No es como si no supiera que él no lo busca.  
Quiere que reaccione, que la hable, que la grite como lo hacía en el hospital tras el coma. Quiere que se vuelva a interesar por la medicina, por algo, quiere que deje de tragar vicodín y alcohol, vicodín y alcohol, vicodín y más alcohol.

Pero no sabe cómo hacerlo. Está frustrada. Se siente impotente.

_No._

_No, no. No, no, no, no, no._

_No_ puede rendirse.

Llevan dos semanas y le bastan para asegurarse de que él se ha rendido.

**.**

_La competencia _**_idiomática_**_._

**.**

Él está echado en el sofá, con la televisión encendida y los ojos cerrados, brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Un botecito naranja abierto y pequeñas píldoras blancas salpicadas en el azul-y-negro de la camisa, como magnolias en luto.

—¿Qué hay?

No le responde, pero ella se sienta en el sillón sin molestarle en intentar acomodarse en el hueco mínimo a sus pies. Mira la pequeña pantalla. Fuerza la sonrisa. A veces se pregunta cuánto tiempo más soportará con esta mueca postiza pegada a los labios, y cuánto dolería si la despega bruscamente; porque lleva dos meses intentando hacerlo despacio y no funciona.

_Dejarlo morir…_

No quiere llorar. No podía dejarlo morir. ¿Por qué no quiere comprenderlo? Mira la pantalla. Fuerza su voz a un tono jovial. Forzar, forzar y forzar. _Fuerza_. Fuerza una conversación.

—Así que Hospital General. Parece interesante.

—Tienen un caso interesante.

Es la primera vez que habla en la semana, por eso tiene la voz enronquecida. A ella le da una vuelta el corazón. Junta las manos y no fuerza una mirada. Siente algo parecido a la esperanza así que se limita a esperar hasta que él decide volver a responder.

—A alguien le tienen que amputar una pierna.

Deja caer las manos. La ironía se le clava en el pecho, rasgándole algo muy dentro. Está exhausta y está cansada de sonreír; por primera vez, no sabe qué hacer.

_¿Por qué no quiere?_

_¿Qué hice mal?_

_¿Qué debo hacer…?_

_Qué…_

No hablan la misma lengua.

**.**

_La competencia _**_textual o expresiva_**_._

**.**

Se le crispan las manos cuando ella le clava la vista de nuevo.  
Sabe que está gritando, pero él no es capaz de ver más allá de sus ojos. El dolor le corroe las entrañas. Le roe los nervios fibrosos de su muslo derecho como terminas. Y ella no para de gritar y de gritar. Él no es capaz de contestarle, no sabría como interpretar en gestos o en palabras lo que quiere chillarle.

De pronto, todo cesa. Alza la vista. La ve mirarle muy quieta, maletas en mano y mejillas encendidas. Y por fin está llorando. Lágrimas, lágrimas, lágrimas. Deja escapar un suspirito de alivio por eso y porque muy dentro de él algo ha estado esperando estos cinco meses a que ella pudiera expresar lo que siente.

—Me voy, Greg.

Se deja caer en el sillón, arrastrando su pierna. No contesta. El sudor resbala por sus cejas, atravesando los párpados, picándole en los ojos. Que quiere que se calle, que no hable, que hay demasiado ruido.

_Tú te lo has buscado…Estúpido__… Ella te salvó._ No hace falta que se repita. Que eso él ya lo sabe. Estos últimos días se han convertido en un infierno sobre cuyas brasas ella ha tenido que caminar, descalza y cargando con él a su espalda, bastón y pastillas de vicodín incluidos, pidiendo perdón por haber actuado como su abogada en lugar de interpretar el papel de esposa sumisa, acostumbrada a que el mundo le de la espalda reflejado en la cara del hombre que ama.

Pero se pregunta si no le duele tanto como a él.

Se le crispan las manos. El roce de las maletas contra la tarima de madera le saca del estupor y le retiene las palabras en la punta de la lengua, no más allá. Nunca más allá.

La ve forzar la mano al agarrar la manija. La ve forzar estirar la otra para tirar su copia de las llaves en la mesa. Ella llora. Se oye el bramido del portazo.  
Todo queda en silencio a su alrededor, y se muerde la lengua hasta que sangra para evitar romperse.

No puede llorar como ella… No sería apropiado. Para lo único que le queda… será su último regalo, y su única disculpa.

Porque después de cinco meses por fin algo se hace material y real, y no se molesta en intentar alcanzar el vicodín para aliviarlo porque sabe que no llegará ni calmará al hueco que acaba de descubrir que tiene.

No la culpa, no por esto. Han pasado más de cinco meses y ella lo ha dado todo, lo ha buscado, ha intentado encontrar la forma. Ha hecho todo lo que se podía hacer, y no ha obtenido respuesta alguna. Al fin se ha dado cuenta; se ha rendido, ha descubierto que ya no queda nada por hacer. Ha perdido la esperanza al tiempo que ha perdido el amor, sujetado sobre hilos entre sus dedos.

Y se siente… libre.

Aprieta la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que por un solo segundo desaparece el vacío en su pecho… _¿es que no lo entiendes?_

_Ya nada me ata a ella._

_Silencio._

_Silencio._

_Silencio…_

Ahora sólo queda el chasquido interminable del dolor. Le escuchó decir a alguien alguna vez – en un bar, cree recordar, doctor de corbata desecha y que rememora la petición de divorcio sobre la barra – _Seis años de condena perpetua_, y tiene la extraña sensación de que es lo que le espera. De infierno perpetuo, atrapado, comprimido y desmenuzado en los años que le queden. Ahoga un gemido de dolor, y mira entre el sudor el botecito naranja junto a él. Blancas, píldoras pequeñas y alcohol.

Pero las pastillas de vicodín no alcanzan a los que arden en el infierno.

**.**

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

**.**

_Este pequeño fic va dedicado a ti, Mire, en este día tan especial. Agradezco mucho cada buena y divertida conversación que hemos tenido, que siempre estás ahí dándome ánimos y motivándome mucho. Espero que nuestra amistad dure muchísimo tiempo más. Te mando un gran abrazo. Que tengas un gran día, y que todos tus deseos se cumplan. Y, ahora... ¿digo o no digo tu edad? XDDD._

_._

**Notas de autor:** Bueno, esto salió de un lapsus de inspiración que tuve al ver uno de los capítulos que hicieron estos dos personajes. Me pregunté siempre cómo habría sido su ruptura y lo que habrían enfrentado luego. Quería hacer una pequeña historia para rendir homenaje a mi serie favorita. Solo espero no haberme alejado mucho de sus personalidades.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Marisol.


End file.
